<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Loss by skittykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480643">Love and Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty'>skittykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Sheriff Sherman Thompson Needs a Hug, Sir Billiam III &amp; Sheriff Sherman Thompson are Brothers, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, tagged techno and ranboo because i wasnt sure lol, the major character death is John John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherman Thompson thinks of times, long before the Wild West— long before a stranger showed up to fix their problems— of a time with family.</p>
<p>Of an Egg, with his dear brother in its vines.</p>
<p>Or:<br/>Sir Billiam III and Sheriff Sherman Thompson are brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John John &amp; Sheriff Sherman Thompson, Sir Billiam III &amp; Sheriff Sherman Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love Techno’s roles and I loved seeing how they would co-exist!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherman remembered an easier time, before cowboys and cannibals— before </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s my last week, </span>
  </em>
  <span>repeated for years and years. The town would need him, once a population of hundreds, now less than a dozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, air slipping between his tusks. The streets were empty, yet filled with a sense of unease. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re coming, </span>
  </em>
  <span>an old instinct whispered, moments before the bandits walked into John’s bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had come earlier that day, too. Sherman sighed, raising a hand to cover his blindside. “It’s my last week,” he muttered, already rising to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk barely took any time, and with the gun attached to his side, neither did scaring away the bandits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He stared at the three of them, malice in his eyes. “Get out of here.” Sherman stayed in the doorframe, watching them scamper out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled, something hesitant and fearful in his eyes. “Thank you,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherman could almost remember a younger— </span>
  <em>
    <span>his brother was picking them so young— </span>
  </em>
  <span>version of John, with bright red eyes and an unwillingness to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take him,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Billiam had whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Egg will take me soon enough, just… just take him, Sherman.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had, showing this nameless Butler around his home. He had been the first to smile at him— to whisper </span>
  <em>
    <span>who do you want to be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherman had sat beside him, on days when the Egg’s hunger was too much— when they held one another as the whispers of </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed me</span>
  </em>
  <span> grew too much for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memories of an Egg side by side with old memories of Billaim— </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Egg wants you gone, brother— </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his brother cutting across his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were young back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherman had managed to escape, as his brother grew closer to the entity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherman?” John murmured. “Thank you, again.” He anxiously played with his gloves, refusing to make eye contact. “For… everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherman smiled, almost managing to forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir Billiam, Wanted Dead or Alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his front door. For a moment, he saw himself happy and alive with </span>
  <em>
    <span>family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Sherman wrapped his arms around the kid. They didn’t stay like that for long, the sheriff retracting fairly quickly afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid smiled, something soft in his eyes. His arms stayed close to his body, remembering the feeling of affection in the gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day, John.” Sherman began to walk out of the saloon, “oh, and do tell me if those bandits come by again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled, waving goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherman smiled as he left, the memory of a beloved brother, likely long-dead by now, haunting his thoughts. He grimaced at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I’m the only member of the family left. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled slightly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, not the only one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Sherman stood over the body of… (his son? His nephew?) someone he may have loved, once upon a time. The whisper of the Egg sat in the edges of his mind, forever calling him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should see if my dear brother is still alive.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha I wrote this super quick!! I saw a theory about them being cousins and went “haha what if” and anyway here we are. Hope you enjoyed!! You can find me on my <a href="https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>  where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>